So What Now?
by LookUpI'mThere
Summary: What happens after the credits roll, after that kiss between Maggie and Alex. Post ep. 8, one shot. All fluff basically between these too. First Supergirl fic!


**Have never written for Supergirl before but after seeing a text post on tumblr I couldn't stop myself. A little fic about what happens after the kiss.**

Alex pulled away first, out of breath and slightly overwhelmed. Looking down at Maggie, she huffed out a small giggle.

 _This isn't real, not really_ , the agent thought.

Maggie smiled and took a step back, turning on her heels, running a hand through her hair. She had felt nauseated waiting behind that front door and now things had gone well, really well, that adrenaline and fear was starting to die down. The women both take a gulp from their beer.

"So what now?" Maggie asks tentatively.

"Pizza," Alex suggests, the growing hunger from before the detective arrived now roaring.

Her partner nods following Danvers to the couch. Both resume places on opposite ends, the pizza between acting as a barrier. Alex leans down from her cross legged height to reach a slice of greasy goodness. Maggie, by contrast, has both feet planted on the floor, still feeling a bit woozy from nerves and begins nibbling on a piece. They've both finished half a bottle before either dare to fill the silence.

"I'm glad your mum took it so well," Maggie says.

Alex nods profusely, trying to hide her stuffed mouth. "Me too." When she finally clears her throat and has another sip, she braves herself to ask. "I guess this is kinda a moot point, but I…I don't know I don't wanna assume and this is all very new to me," she smiles looking at the other girl's understanding eyes. "But ah…I would like to take you on a date."

"Gee, Danvers. Starting to think you might enjoy spending time with me," Maggie quips.

Alex rolls her eyes, leaning back into the couch, feeling safer with her joking tone. When she looks back to Maggie the pizza box has gone and the detective has moved closer.

"I would love to," she answers in barely a whisper before lifting the agent's chin to find another kiss.

Too soon it's over again. Alex wonders if she will ever tire of kissing Maggie, if kissing her could just be her new full time occupation. The bliss ends when Maggie groans in pain, resting her body weight on her shoulder so she could kiss the agent maybe not the best plan.

"Okay, sit down," Alex commands.

"Ooh, kinda like it when you give me orders."

"Shut up. What do you need? Painkillers, ice."

"Just painkillers."

As Alex leaves for the bathroom, Maggie seethes, in more pain than she's willing to admit, cursing that alien for ruining a moment with her girl. As the agent returns, the detective spies the DVD box for Love Actually on the windowsill.

"Oh no, that's Kara's," Alex explains when asked. "I've never watched it, she's been getting on at me for months."

Shocked to learn she hasn't seen it, Maggie insists they put it on right now.

"It's a Christmas movie," Alex protests.

"Thanksgiving is over that means it's Christmas time."

She's not sure about her logic but she's kinda too gorgeous to say no to.

As the movie goes on the move closer together on the couch. Both are distracted by thoughts they'd rather not have; Alex is preoccupied by the electricity she swears just comes off Maggie when they touch, in turn the detective tries not to focus too much on the thought under those pyjamas the agent probably isn't wearing any underwear and also how much she wants to find out if she's right.

"I won't stay over, by the way," Maggie interjects the silence suddenly. "Just we've not been on a real date yet and it's been an intense couple days I think we should both rest." Alex nods, not sure if she's relieved or disappointed.

But Maggie doesn't leave. Clearly the injury and all those nerves before arriving here get the better of her. Not half way through the movie she's asleep, fingers still holding Alex's. The agent doesn't really notice, leaning on Maggie's good shoulder, watching the screen with no real interest. Soon they're both asleep, curled into each other. Their next move will have to wait til morning.

 **Sorry it's so short (and a bit cheesy), reviews are really appreciated :) Thank you for reading, have a great day!**


End file.
